The Land of Haikyuu
by lilvamp23
Summary: Kageyama's house was swept away in a storm while he was sleeping one night. The next day he woke up in the Land of Haikyuu which was filled with overly colorful scenery and equally colorful residents. He hates the scenery and he hates the residents...well for now. (This is a parody between Haikyuu and the Wizard of Oz).
1. The Ruby Sneakers

**Author note** \- _I recently re-read the Wizard of Oz books by L Frank Baum and got this weird idea to do a parody of it. I bounced around some different animes that I could use, but landed on Haikyuu. Basically because I love all of those volleyball dorks and I'm kind of on a Haikyuu kick recently. This is strictly a parody for fun and I do not own Wizard of Oz or Haikyuu. I hope if you read it, you get some enjoyment out of it. Thanks!_

* * *

Kageyama was alone in his house. He preferred it this way. It was quiet and peaceful being alone and that's how he was going to weather the raging storm outside. Alone. He opened his fridge and pulled out his last lonely bottle of strawberry milk making a mental note to go buy more tomorrow if the weather let up. It had been raging nonstop all day. Wind whipping and howling. Walls of his house shaking. He shrugged, kicked off his slippers and cuddled into the blankets of his bed.

He woke to birds chirping and bright cheerful sunshine pouring through his window. He cringed at how bright it was. He got up and shut the curtain. At least it wasn't storming anymore. He could finally walk to the little convenient store and stock up on more tasty treats and strawberry milk. He threw on a light blue t-shirt over his slim toned body and a pair of jeans that rode comfortably on his slim hips. He then ventured outside.

 _(What the hell?)_

His dark steely blue eyes took in the scenery. It was like a rainbow threw up all over the place. Colors so bright assaulted his senses and he was pretty sure he was going to be sick if he wasn't already. _(Maybe I should have checked the expiration date on that milk last night…or I'm just trapped in an awful nightmare…a really awful color filled nightmare)_. He grimaced and made a gagging face.

His midnight black hair swayed in the cool breeze that was blowing as he looked around at his surroundings. He watched as a tall lanky guy with spiky red hair walked away from where he was standing. The guy was whistling and it was grating on poor Kageyama's color shot nerves.

"Oi you, red head! Come here I have some questions" he shouted at the back of the lanky man.

The tall red head turned towards him and looked him head to foot with down turned ruby red eyes. He then proceeded to shrug and kept meandering on his way.

"Oi what the hell?! I'm talking to you" Kageyama yelled again. _(What a complete and utter asshole! Who the hell does this guy think he is?)_ He started to run after him, but then tripped over a pair of legs that were…were sticking out from underneath his house. He stopped in surprise and looked at the manly looking legs with wide shocked eyes. His mind blanked as he tried to process the fact that there was a man smashed underneath the cement footing of his tiny home.

"Oh don't mind Tendo. He's probably just off to tell the rest of his team that you killed their Captain by means of…house slaughter I guess."

Kageyama turned to face the new cheerful voice next to him that seemingly came out of nowhere. It belonged to a tiny man with spiky dark brown hair with a blonde-ish toned patch in front. The short man had his hands on his hips and a giant smile plastered on his face. He was dressed in an orange attire with black stripes down the side. _(Where the hell did this pixy sprite come from?)_

"Thanks for that by the way. Ushijima was a complete buzz kill. I'm Nishinoya. It's a pleasure to meet you" the short pixy sprite greeted him as he stuck out his hand.

Kageyama glared at the outstretched hand. _(Nope. Not touching that thing. I have no idea where it's been and I might catch some fatal glitter disease.)_

"Where the hell am I and what the hell is going on? I didn't just kill that man. Did I?" Kageyama chose to ignore the outstretched hand, but the tiny man named Nishinoya didn't seem to mind and just put it back on his hip. Smile still firmly in place.

"Um…you did, but it's ok. It's not like you did it on purpose right? So you're not really a murderous lunatic, right?"

Kageyama turned towards the new hesitant voice and looked up into the face of a tall broad shouldered man. He had brown hair that was tied in a lose ponytail. His gaze was averted and a tiny unsure smile was playing on his mouth. His cheeks were tinted pink. His hand was scratching the back of his head and Kageyama could make out the firm muscles in the bent arm. Like Nishinoya his outfit was black and orange, but seemed to be reversed in order.

 _(Just my luck a dumb pixy sprite and a blubbering giant. Why aren't there any normal people around?)_ Kageyama gave them both little glares and looked around again searching in vain for someone…anyone…else to talk to.

"Asahi of course he's not some axe murder! I mean just look at the man. He looks like a cuddly little dolphin" Nishinoya said lightly.

"Dolphins are not cuddly" Kageyama responded. _(Really this guy seems like a moron)._

"Sure they are. Haven't you ever seen them frolicking in the water with their shark and whale friends?"

"There is so many things wrong with that sentence…" Kageyama trailed off exasperated and looked around again.

He had to be dreaming. Maybe if he just locked himself back in his house and tried to go back to sleep he would wake back up in the normal world not this world that looks like rainbow vomit. On that thought he turned away from the two curiously annoying men and started back towards the door to his house.

"Oh hello Nishinoya and Asahi. What brings you two this far East?" a new voice inquired.

Kageyama glanced one more time over his shoulder to see who the new voice belonged to. There were two new faces behind him. They appeared to have come out of nowhere as he hadn't heard anybody else approach.

The first man was broad shouldered with short dark brown hair. He had a reassuring smile when he looked at the three men in front of him including Kageyama. He gave off a commanding aura which was reflected in his formal looking clothing. The coloring was similar to Nishinoya's and Asahi's being made up of black and orange.

The second man was of a slender build with grayish hair. His hazel eyes reflected only pure goodness. If Kageyama was honest with himself, he would have to admit that the man almost seemed angelic with the soothing aura that he exuded. He wore clothes similar to the first man again in the same color pattern. _(Do they not have any other colored clothing in this place_? _What's with the Halloween theme?)._ The man's eyes lingered curiously on the raven haired man that he had never seen before, but was assuming was the cause of the information that they had just gathered about the Captain in the East.

"Nothing in particular Sawamura-san. We were just coming to talk to some of the Shiratorizawa team about some stuff…" Nishinoya said evasively and scratched the back on his neck.

"W-we weren't doing anything really I swear!" Asahi stammered. His face paled and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"I suppose that Tanaka is somewhere around here as well? I haven't seen him today…" The gray haired man's attention changed to the two other men standing off to the side of the house. There was a weird glint taking place in his kind eyes and Kageyama shivered involuntarily.

"Umm…yeah of course. He'll be back momentarily. He had some stuff to take care of…" Nishinoya trailed off again not quite meeting the gaze of the newcomers.

"This 'stuff' isn't anything bad I hope. I would prefer not to clean up anymore messes for a while" the man with dark brown hair said with a layer of authority in the tone.

"N-no of course not!" Asahi shivered and stood behind the shorter man.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and snorted. _(What are you trying to do? Hiding behind a midget isn't going to do you any good. What an idiot)._ The noise reverted the newcomers' attention back onto him and Kageyama met their curious looks with a glare of his own.

"I'm afraid we haven't met before. I'm Sugawara and this is Sawamura the Captain of Karasuno" Sugawara said in introduction and stuck his hand out.

 _(These two seem reasonable enough I guess)._ Kageyama shrugged and returned the handshake this time. Shock registered on his face for a moment by the iron grip of the other man's hand. He quickly schooled his features back into his natural frown.

"Kageyama. Where did you say you were from and where the hell am I?" Kageyama greeted them as friendly as his broody spirit would allow him to.

"We are from Karasuno in the North and you are currently in Shiratorizawa in the East" Sawamura clarified. Kageyama furrowed his brows in confusion. He had never heard of this Karasuno and Shirato-a-whatever the hell the guy had just said.

"Yeah those places don't exist in Japan. What kind of game are you two playing at?" Kageyama looked at them with clear suspicion on his face.

"Japan? Where's that?" Nishinoya piped up again. Kageyama rolled his eyes again and looked at the deluded pixy sprite man.

"I've never heard of Japan" Asahi added.

"Neither have I" Sugawara continued.

"Nope. There's no such place as Japan in the world of Haikyuu" Sawamura stated clearly confident in his statement.

 _(Haikyuu? Where the fuck is that? I really should have checked that expiration date. I'm clearly stuck in some kind of nightmare)_ Kageyama continued to glare at the four men in confusion.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but since you have so thoroughly smashed the Captain of Shiratorizawa, you might as well put on the Ruby Sneakers of Champions" Sugawara stated as he pointed at the red sparkly shoes that were now just lying on the ground. The manly legs seemed to have vanished into thin air leaving only the shoes behind.

Kageyama bulked at the idea and made a gagging face. _(Oh hell no. Those shoes look like they belong to some 11 year girl with a glitter obsession)._

"Yeah that is not happening. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to bed and try to wake up from this god awful nightmare" Kageyama grumbled and started back to the front door of his house.

Unfortunately his movement was stopped by the iron firm grip of Sugawara. Kageyama looked at the hand and then looked at the man it belonged to. That weird glint was back in Sugawara's kind eyes and Kageyama felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a shiver ran through his body. At this point he wasn't sure if he was looking at a demon disguised as an angel.

"You really should put the shoes on. They rightfully belong to you now since you have bested Ushijima. They hold untold magical powers… so I've been told. It would be a shame if you just discarded them" Sugawara stated calmly, but Kageyama felt that it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"You've got to be kidding me? Look at them. There god awful looking with all that red glittering crap. What kind of self-respecting person would wear them?" Kageyama glowered at the gray haired man who at this point he decided was just as weird as the pixy and the giant.

"If he doesn't want them, I'll be happy to take them off of his hands…or feet so to speak" Nishinoya volunteered cheerfully.

"Now now Nishinoya you shouldn't try to take something that doesn't belong to you" Sawamura scolded lightly with a shake of his head. Nishinoya gave a little grumble and Asahi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just put the shoes on. They're supposed to be extremely comfortable. I've heard it's like walking on clouds all of the time" Sugawara said as he looked at Kageyama with a friendly smile. However, there was a layer of iron in his cheerful voice.

"I bet they'd look really nice on you" Asahi volunteered with a shy smile on his face.

"It's only right that you wear them" Sawamura stated with that same commanding tone he had used on Nishinoya and Asahi earlier. _(Oh for the love of god. These people are obnoxious)._

"Fine. Fine I'll put on these stupid shoes if it will shut you all up" Kageyama grumbled and plopped down on the ground. He slipped off his own white sneakers and slipped on the obscene red sneakers instead. When he stood up, he had to admit they were actually really comfortable.

"Good choice Kageyama. You truly are wise for your young years aren't you" Sugawara slapped him on the back in comradery. Kageyama staggered forward almost losing his balance by the sheer strength of the supposed friendly slap. He glared at the smiling demon.

"Well not that this hasn't been fun, but I would really prefer to return back to Japan now" Kageyama grumbled.

The four men looked at each other and then started talking amongst themselves. They were trying to come up with a solution to their new broody friend. They really did feel bad that he was stuck here and not in this Japan place that he seemed so fond of. Nishinoya received a glare when he stated that maybe Kageyama wouldn't be so grouchy and bristley if he was back home. Kageyama was torn between a cynical humor at his predicament and just pure frustration having to listen to these morons.

"Well I think his best bet is to go to Kuroo since he seems to know everything" Sawamura finally stated.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea Sawamura-san! You're a genius" Nishinoya agreed readily.

"Yep. That makes the most sense. Kageyama you should go see Kuroo. He's the Captain of Nekoma and lives in the dead center of Haikyuu. All you have to do is follow this brick path and you will eventually get there" Suguwara explained happily to the now extremely pouty broody man who, besides the occasional snort, has stood by silently listening to them.

Kageyama wasn't sure if this Kuroo really could help him or if he would end up being a moron like the rest of them, but really what did he have to lose at this point? He shrugged and gave them a nod.

"Alright. Thanks. How will I know when I find the right place to see this Kuroo guy?"

"You'll know. He lives in the ruby city of Nekoma. It shines and sparkles because of all the rubies that were used to build it" Asahi stated. _(Great more red sparkly shit. This place is just freaking peachy)._

"Oh and be careful Kageyama. Oikawa, who is Captain of Aobajosai in the West, is kind of a loose canon and is really, I mean really, obsessed with those sneakers you're wearing. He will probably try to do anything to get them, but you can't let him. He'll be just god awful to deal with if he does. Good luck" Sugawara both warned Kageyama and then proceeded to give him a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Kageyama jerked out of reach of the gray haired demon with a look of surprise. It quickly morphed into a look of disgust as he wiped at his cheek trying to remove the lingering saliva.

"Oi! What the actual fuck was that?" Kageyama demanded.

"It was for luck and protection. You didn't think I would just let you go off to battle without some form of protection did you?" Sugawara asked innocently with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't need protection and I am not going off to battle! You people are freaking nuts. I'm out of here" Kageyama growled and stomped off.

"Have fun!" Nishinoya shouted after him.

"Do you think he'll be able to withstand Oikawa's wrath?" Asahi asked quietly when Kageyama was out of earshot.

"Only time will tell. He seems resourceful at least" Sawamura stated wistfully. "Anyways back to the original topic, I believe you two were telling me what you were doing here?"

Asahi blanched and Nishinoya looked sheepish. They then glanced at each other and started backing away slowly from their Captain and Vice-Captain while very plausible excuses fell from their lips.


	2. Companions part 1

"IWA-CHAN! He took my sneakers! How could he do that!? I was supposed to beat Ushijima and claim my beautiful Ruby Sneakers of Champions!" Oikawa sobbed as he laid on the ground his fluffy brown hair getting mussed up in the process. His chocolate brown eyes leaking copious amounts of liquid.

Iwaizumi stared down at his Captain with plain disdain on his face. His tan muscular arms folded across his muscular chest. He had been listening to Oikawa throwing a tantrum ever since he had stopped spying in his red, green and white ball of all knowing power…which was over an hour ago…

"Oi shut up already Shittykawa. All you have to do is best this new guy and you get your damn ruby shoes or that too _hard_ for you?" Iwaizumi ground out. Shaking his head in frustration. His almost black short spiky hair moving slightly with the motion. His patience had expired the moment this whole obnoxious scene started.

"Don't be soooo mean Iwa-chan. Can't you see I'm devastated over here? That glorious sparkliness shouldn't be wasted on some black haired punk. He's not even that good looking. They belong to someone with kingly grace like myself" Oikawa pouted and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Right…kingly grace" Iwaizumi snorted as his voice dripped with sarcasm. "So what are you going to do about it pray tell Grand King?"

"Assemble the troops Iwa-chan. This means war! War I tell you!" Oikawa stood up abruptly and strode gracefully out of the room.

Iwaizumi's brown eyes followed his Captain's tall slim toned body as it moved with a grace he still couldn't believe Oikawa possessed. Like really where did that even come from? Sometimes Oikawa was so damn frustrating that Iwaizumi wanted to just take him out himself…Like out to dinner or out to a movie…Or maybe he should just lock him up in his room and throw away the key. He of course would lock himself in with Oikawa just to make sure he didn't get into any trouble…

While Oikawa was strategically making his plans for war, Kageyama was still walking on this damn brick road. It just kept going on and on as far as his eye could see. He grumbled to himself as he kept walking and kept walking. _(Where the hell was this damn ruby city? How long is this going to take? I should have asked those damn morons before I left…)_

Eventually his stomach growled and he stopped for a moment frowning. He should have grabbed food from his house before he started on this perilously long adventure. That box of chocolate pocky was sounding better and better by the minute. He groaned and drew his delicate long (and still manly dammit) fingers down his face. He looked around hoping to find an apple tree or something that he could forage from. His steel blue eyes landed on a fence that appeared to contain a garden of some sort. He couldn't see much beyond the corn stalks which he couldn't eat of course. Corn needed to be cooked. Only a savage would eat it without boiling or grilling it first.

He wasn't sure if it was polite to steal from someone's garden, but no one seemed to be around. He shrugged and hopped the wood fence with gazelle like grace. He didn't see anything as appealing as his pocky had been, so he kept weaving and meandering further into the garden.

"Oh hey there mister! I haven't had company in like forever. What are you doing here?" came an overly chipper voice from above.

Kageyama cringed at the unpleasant sunny sound to it and glanced up to glare at the person who had spoken. His eyes landed on a tiny orange haired man sitting on a podium. He had a beige sweatshirt on and black pants. His legs criss crossed in front of him pretzel style while his hands rested on his knees. He was leaning forward to get a good look at the scowling man below him. His head was tilted to the side slightly and was sporting a giant toothy grin on his face and sparkling light brown eyes.

"I'm Hinata by the way" Hinata cheerfully introduced and pointed quickly to himself. The movement spooked the crows that were resting on the podium and in rush of fluttering black feathers they took flight to avoid any clumsy hands accidently hitting them.

"Isn't that nice…" Kageyama grumbled and turned away from the man. He would definitely not be conversing with _that_ particular person. He seems to be the worst one so far.

"Wait! What's your name?" Hinata stammered out quickly before the scowling man could make his escape.

"Kageyama" Kageyama responded without much thought and then cringed. _(Shit! I don't want that weirdo knowing anything about me and why am I even still talking to him?)_

"Oh that's a mouthful. Can I call you Kagsy?" Hinata asked politely.

"No" Kageyama ground out and glared up at the man.

"What about Kags then?" Hinata tried again.

"No!" Kageyama answered him again.

"Hmm…Yama-chan?" Hinata scratched his chin in thought.

"Are you really a dumbass? I said no. My name is Kageyama. No nicknames. Just Kageyama" Kageyama all about growled at the orange haired man.

"Wow. You kind of act like a king don't you? Is that why you're shoes are all sparkly? Are you royalty or something? If you are, can you get me down from here?" Hinata pressed on cheerfully seeming to ignore the death glare he was receiving.

"Hell no!" Kageyama balked in reply. _(There is no way in hell that I am helping you. You're an obnoxious ball of tiny sunshine and I would rather die an excruciating death)._

"Please! I'm really bored. There's nothing to do up here. I want to be able to run around and jump and stuff" Hinata turned teary puppy dog brown eyes on Kageyama.

"Why are you up there in the first place?"

"They put me up here because they thought my orange hair looked kind of like a wild fire and would keep the crows away from the food."

"You mean the crows that were practically cuddling you earlier?" _(Wow this kid really is a dumbass)._

"Well yeah, but it just seemed mean to try to scare them. Plus it's really lonely up here so we became friends…" Hinata scratched the back of his neck averting his eyes. His cheeks now held an adorable pink tint.

Kageyama looked up at the stranded orange haired ball of sunshine with his rosy cheeks. He would never admit it to anyone even under torture, but he did kind of felt bad for the kid. Although he enjoyed being alone, he knew most people didn't feel that way. _(What does he even eat up there? Does anyone even feed him? He looks so tiny and runty. Ah well dammit fine then)._

"Fine. I'll help you down" Kageyama mumbled. His own cheeks turning pink as he stretched his arms out. "Just jump and I'll catch you…"

"Really!? You mean it?" Hinata beamed happily.

"Yeah…hurry up before I change my mind" Kageyama looked up, but didn't quite meet the eyes of the man on the podium. His eyes did widen however as the man quickly jumped off the edge. He had to move a little to effectively catch the tiny man. His arm muscles flexed under the pressure of the weight of him. _(Holy shit. Didn't think he would jump that quickly…why does he smell like bubblegum?)._ Kageyama flushed further as the smell of the tiny man hit him and he dropped him to the ground.

"Hey. Why'd you drop me? That hurt…" Hinata whined.

"Because you're a dumbass…Who the hell trusts a stranger that much to just jump off a ledge?"

"I jumped because you said you would catch me!" Hinata bristled in defense. "However you didn't say that would just finish by dropping me on the ground jerk!"

"Oh shut up dumbass" Kageyama grumbled and started walking away to finish looking for food to continue on his journey. The sooner he got to this Kuroo person the sooner he could get out of this hell hole.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hinata followed after him.

"Looking for food. Go away."

"Oh! I know where the best food is. Do you want me to show you? It's the least I could do since you're my knight in shining armor after all" Hinata cheerfully beamed looking up at him. Kageyama felt he was going to be physically sick at the comparison.

"Fine…" he mumbled. He was hungry after all and if this tiny sunny man knew where the best food was, it meant he could continue on his journey faster.

"Super! Follow me" Hinata started to skip into the garden and Kageyama followed him begrudgingly.

After they had gathered some provisions, Kageyama made his way back to the brick path. Much to his dismay it seemed he wasn't able to lose the veritable ball of sunshine on his heels. He had tried multiple times to intimidate the tiny man to scare him away, but it seemed either he was ignoring the grumbles or he really was too much of a dumbass to pick up on it.

He was just about to lose his shit from all the happy chit chat and whistling when his eyes landed on a tiny little cabin off of the pathway nestled amongst some trees. The sky had started to darken as they continued on the never ending path and Kageyama's legs were starting to kill him. He glanced at the tiny skipping man next to him. _(His legs seem just fine though don't they? Maybe too much sitting on that damn podium)._ His eyes flickered back to the little cabin and started making his way to it. At least they could sleep somewhere out of the elements in case it rained.

Kageyama woke up the next morning as the sunlight filtered through the window and lit up his face. He let out a small groan and flipped over on his side. He tried to go back to sleep, but then he slowly started to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Which was to get out of this god forsaken colorful place. He begrudgingly stretched and sat up. Now that it was daylight he was able to see the inside of the cabin a little bit better. Last night they were unable to find a light source and had to feel their way around. Only a couple of stubbed toes and bruised knees along the way.

The cabin was pretty sparse for decoration unless you include the weird lizard sculptures on the shelf. Kageyama stood up and picked up one of the weird sculptures. On closer inspection they seemed more like dinosaurs. He fiddled with one a little longer as he looked around. There was a small fridge off to the side. Upon seeing it, his stomach growled. He frowned as he contemplated opening it and seeing what was inside. _(Ah what the hell. Maybe I'll just take a little bit and they won't even notice it's gone)._

He crept over the fridge and before opening took one more look around to see if anyone would catch him. The sunshine man was still sprawled out on the floor snoring and drooling. Kageyama frowned at the sight and came to a conclusion. First, find a snack to eat. Second, sneak away from the dumbass on the floor. Perfect plan.

He opened the fridge and his eyebrows shot up a little in surprise. So many strawberry related items. There was regular strawberries, strawberry muffins, strawberry shortcake, a red juice that he could only assume at this point was strawberry related. _(Someone sure has a strawberry obsession)._ He shrugged and decided that taking a couple of strawberries and a muffin was probably safe enough. He made quick work of his food and then carefully snuck out the door on his tip toes.

When he was outside _finally_ without waking the obnoxious snoring nightmare he realized that he really needed to relieve himself. He frowned in thought again. If he went back into the cabin, there was a chance that he'd inadvertently wake up Hinata and the thought made him cringe. He looked around carefully and shrugged. He was a guy after all. He could just go behind a tree or something. No one seemed to be around anyways.

With that thought he walked behind the cabin and found the biggest tree he could. He finished his business and zipped his jeans back up. As he was making his way back to the brick road he heard someone snort and he tripped over his feet in surprise landing hard on the ground with an uff.

"Wow that was graceful" a voice sneered.

Kageyama quickly pulled himself off the ground and turned towards the voice. There was a tall pale man with blonde hair sitting on the ground leaning against another tree. Thankfully not the one he used to relieve himself. The blonde had black rimmed glasses, a black jacket over a white t-shirt and black slacks. A pair of head phones adorned his neck. He was thin and somewhat gangly, but there was probably muscle somewhere hidden underneath all that clothing. His lips were turned up slightly in a little sarcastic grin. Kageyama just gaped at him and then when he realized that this man probably heard him take care of business, his face bloomed bright red.

"You must really think you're the king or something. First sleeping in someone else's house without permission and then pissing on one of their trees. You do realize that there is a bathroom inside of my house or are you just stupid?" The blonde sneered at him again.

"J-just shut up!" Kageyama growled and averted his gaze. "And um sorry about…you know…" He made a hand gesture to the house and tree.

"It appears your manners are as graceful as your walking" the blonde man said sarcastically. Kageyama huffed and looked back at the blonde with only a slight glare. _(Stupid smart ass thinks he's soo clever)._

"Who are you and why the hell are you sitting out here anyways?" Kageyama grumbled at the still smirking ass on the ground.

"And why should I tell you anything? Hmm?" The blonde teased and raised an eyebrow. Kageyama glared at him.

"Fine. Be a smart ass. I'm leaving. I ate food from your fridge and I'm not sorry" Kageyama grumbled and started to walk away.

"Oi who's that?" Hinata chirped as he came around the corner. Kageyama groaned. _(Dammit! I should have left before he woke up…crap)._

"Oh I see you brought your court jester along as well your majesty" the blonde man snickered.

"S-shut up! I'm not a king and he is not a jester!" Kageyama ground out.

"What's a court jester and why are you sitting here outside?" Hinata questioned cheerfully to blonde cocking his head to the side. _(Oh god don't talk to him you dumbass)._ Kageyama drew his hand over his face and sighed (loudly).

"Never mind. You obviously wouldn't get it" the blonde drawled. "I'm sitting out here because my battery died for my headphones and it seemed like a hassle to go get more from the cupboard." The blonde shrugged.

"Why don't you just get off you lazy ass and go find another one?" Kageyama asked with only slight frustration in his tone.

"Why waste energy?" The blonde answered casually. "Anyways it seems I have found a solution to my problem. You two decided to use my house as a hotel, so it only seems fair that you bring me the spare battery I have." Kageyama balked at the request.

"Hell no! Get it yourself!" Kageyama growled.

"Ok. No problem! What does it look like?" Hinata asked cheerfully. Kageyama's eyebrow twitched and he looked at the tiny man next to him like he was the stupidest person in the world (which he might actually be).

"It's a shining yellow rock in the cupboard next to the fridge. Hopefully you'll be smart enough to figure it out" the blonde said with a little sarcastic grin as he looked at the tiny orange haired man. Hinata gave a salute and skipped back towards the door to the house.

"I don't like you" Kageyama mumbled.

"At least I didn't piss on your tree. Thankfully you chose a different one and not the one I'm currently resting against. That would have been quite a startling wake up surprise" the blonde smirked.

They sat in silence for a while. Kageyama glaring and pouting with his arms folded. The blonde studying the black haired broody man next to him thinking of all the other things he could say to rile this man up. The silence continued until Hinata ran up to them with a giant triumphant grin. He was holding a glowing yellow rock in his hand.

"Is this it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes that would appear to be a yellow rock wouldn't it? You really must be quite a genius" the blonde said without even trying to hide the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I'm Hinata by the way and this is Kageyama. We're on the way to the ruby city" Hinata replied cheerfully as he handed over the yellow rock. Kageyama groaned again. _(Don't tell him stuff. Stupid dumbass)._

"Fun" the blonde answered in a tone that suggested he didn't think it sounded fun at all. He took off his headphones and popped open the area where the old battery was burnt out.

"What's your name?" Hinata pressed again.

"Tsukishima" the man now known as Tsukishima answered as he placed the new battery in place.

"You should come with us! It would be fun to have more people" Hinata said hopefully. This time Kageyama really did hit him upside the head something he had been wanting to do for a while. "Hey! That hurt jerk!" Hinata whined and glared at Kageyama with tears in his big brown eyes.

"Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do" Tsukishima replied and lazily stood up.

Kageyama's eyes grew a fraction bigger in terror as he looked back at the tall blonde. _(Oh god please no. No. No. Why me?)_

"Please don't. In fact since you two seem to get a long, why don't you just stay here Hinata?" Kageyama said trying desperately to avoid having to spend any more time with this dumbass and smart ass.

Tsukishima looked at him with a weird little glint in his golden eyes. A devilish little smirk graced his thin, but somewhat still pleasing to look at, lips.

"We can't let a king go on a journey by himself now can we Hinata?" Tsukishima purred with the devilish little smirk still in place.

"Of course not!" Hinata said firmly with his hands on his hips.

"It's settled then. Lead on your highness" Tsukishima gestured.

Kageyama stood frozen in place with a look of pure utter despair on his face. _(I really really really hate this place)._ Eventually he squared his shoulders and glared at the two people in front of him. He didn't see a point to arguing especially with Hinata as it hadn't done any good so far. He would just continue on his journey and if these two asses followed him that was their choice. With that in mind he turned his back to them and marched back towards the brick road hoping it wouldn't be too much farther and then he would be able to go back home where things made sense.


	3. Companions part 2

The journey was much much worse than what Kageyama had thought it would be. Between Hinata's sunshine can do attitude and Tsukishima's sarcastic demeaning retorts, Kageyama was barely hanging on to his quickly diminishing patience and sanity.

To make matters worse, Kageyama still couldn't see any ruby city in the distance. Just more brick road and countryside. There was a thick forest up ahead that they no doubt would have to pass through and that did not make his mood any better. It practically looked like a jungle and who knows what would be lurking in there. His broody thoughts were interrupted when he heard the most pitiful sound he had probably ever heard in his life.

The companions all paused on the road to see where the noise was coming from. It sounded again to the right next to a small patch of trees. Before Kageyama could question his fellow adventurers, Tsukishima was already quickly striding over to the place.

"Oi wait up asshole" he called after him as he and Hinata quickly sought to catch up. Surprisingly Hinata caught up faster which left Kageyama a little befuddled to say the least. _(How the hell is he so quick? Where does he get all that energy from?)_

They stopped next to Tsukishima and looked up into a tall tree. Up in the tree was a black fluff ball meowing its head off in despair.

"It's just a cat. Let's go" Kageyama mumbled and turned to leave.

"Wow full of generosity aren't you?" Tsukishima drawled. "We're not leaving it stranded up in a tree. It's helpless up there."

Kageyama looked at the blonde and then the tree. The branches were higher above Tsukishima's head out of reach, none of them would be able to climb up to rescue the idiotic animal. Kageyama's eyebrows knit together trying to figure out how the heck they were supposed to accomplish this task.

"Well since you're so smart, how do you propose we do that?" Kageyama said in a challenging tone.

Tsukishima frowned in thought and looked back up in the tree to see the devastated fluff ball crying out in hopelessness.

"Not sure, but we are not leaving it. As a king you have a duty to assist your subjects" Tsukishima said blandly and shrugged.

"For the last time quit referring to me as a king" Kageyama grumbled while his typical pout graced his face.

Hinata was standing quietly next to them which was really out of the ordinary for him to be so quiet. He was scratching his chin deep in thought. Staring at the tree and then the kitten. He was pretty sure he was a good jumper and could jump fairly high, but the branches would still probably be out of reach. He also figured that he would probably be a good climber to, if only he could reach that first branch. He started humming to himself oblivious to the annoyed stares he was receiving from Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"I got it!" Hinata cried out all of sudden. "All I need to do is climb on Tsukishima's shoulders and then I should be tall enough to reach the lowest branch!"

Kageyama and Tsukishima glanced at each other and then back at the overly excited and grinning dumbass in front of them. They shrugged and nodded. Tsukishima bent down to allow Hinata to climb onto his shoulders, but he was still too for the poor tiny man next to him. Hinata frowned in frustration and then looked at Kageyama and then back at Tsukishima crouched down. They both watched as another lightbulb lit up above Hinata's head. It was like you could practically see it.

"Kageyama come here and get on your hands and knees!" Hinata said cheerfully. _(What? Like what? That just sounds wrong…)._ Kageyama frowned at him with skepticism. "No really it will work I promise. You'll be like a step stool, so I can climb onto Tsukishima's shoulders easier."

"Just do it your majesty, so we can be done with this business" Tsukishima said with exasperation.

"Fine. Fine. Fine" Kageyama grumbled and then assumed his position on the ground. His cheeks turning quite pink in the process.

Hinata climbed on top of his back. Kageyama barely noticed the weight of the man. Then Hinata finished climbing onto Tsukishima's shoulders.

"Just don't fall. I would hate to have to clean up your splattered brains. Not that there would actually be any" Tsukishima said in a light mocking voice.

Hinata ignored him and reached up to grab the lowest branch. The blonde and the black haired men underneath watched with some awe as he quickly scampered his way up the tree to the still mewling kitten.

"Come here kitty kitty. It's ok. I'm here to rescue you" Hinata said in a friendly voice to the kitten. Its giant yellow eyes looked at him with happiness and on shaky little legs made its way over to the outstretched hands. Hinata scooped up the precious little bundle and carefully made his way back down to the lowest branch. He carefully handed the kitten to Tsukishima's outstretched hands. Once that was finished he sat down on the branch pondering his own escape from the tall tree.

"Oh for crying out loud. Just jump and I'll catch you" Kageyama grumbled and averted his eyes. The pink tint starting to creep up on his cheeks again.

"Promise not to drop me on the ground this time?" Hinata asked with some trepidation in his voice.

"Fine I promise. Now hurry up before we decide to leave you here." Kageyama glanced back up and just had enough time to adjust for Hinata's fall. He caught him easily enough and his nostrils were once again flooded with the smell of bubble gum. "Dammit! Dumbass warn a person before you just go ahead and jump."

Tsukishima snickered at the two of them. Kageyama turned to glare at him. Hinata still held safely in his muscular arms.

"Don't you two just make the cutest little couple ever" Tsukishima said with a glint of humor in his eyes. Kageyama broke out in a rather devastating blush and dropped Hinata to the ground. _(No. We do not look like a couple. Just no)._

"Heeeyyy! You said you wouldn't drop me!" Hinata whined and looked up at him with accusatory eyes.

"Yeah. Well… Whatever" Kageyama mumbled and turned to hide his bright red face from the still snickering blonde smart ass.

"Well what should we do with the kitten now?" Hinata asked as he picked himself off of the ground rubbing his backside in the process.

"We keep him of course" Tsukishima answered as he cradled and petted the adorable black fluffy kitten. It was purring like a freight train in response.

"We can't keep a kitten" Kageyama said firmly as he finally turned back around to face his companions.

"Why not?" Hinata asked innocently.

"He has nowhere else to go and might end back up in a tree. It's only logical we take him with us" Tsukishima added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The kitten was place gently into Kageyama's hands. _(Ok. So yeah. He is actually kind of adorable and would probably make better company then these two weirdos)._

"Just make sure you don't drop him like you dropped me" Hinata grumbled with a pout on his face. He folded his slim arms across his chest and looked away. _(Ok not probably. He is definitely more pleasant then these two)._

"He needs a name" Kageyama said as he gently petted the kitten getting more excited and thankful purrs out of him.

"Fu-Fu!" Hinata supplied with a giant toothy grin.

"What a brilliant name from such a brilliant person" Tsukishima sarcastically replied.

"Yeah well I rescued him, so I get to pick the name" Hinata responded and stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima who raised an eyebrow in response. They bickered back and forth for a couple of minutes until Kageyama lost his patience.

"Fu-Fu is fine. Just shut it Tsukishima" Kageyama finally said.

"Of course you would side with your sweetheart…" Tsukishima purred at him with a wicked little grin on his face.

"S-shut up!" Kageyama glowered.

"Y-yeah shut up!" Hinata chirped in with bright red cheeks.

Tsukishima snickered, but then held up his hands in defeat. With the kitten's name decided the little merry band made their way back to the brick road.

They made pretty good time despite the fact that their new companion, Fu-Fu, was running around like he was on some kind of hyped up energy drink or a crap ton of catnip. He refused to be carried anymore, so Kageyama had set him down. Fu-Fu would run in front of them pouncing on whatever imaginary critter he thought he had spotted. He would then crouch down and wait for them to catch up. At which point he would pounce on them and then take off running again.

It was quite a show and ended up being a nice distraction from the repetitive scenery around them. Even Kageyama couldn't help smiling from time to time, but was careful not to let the other two see him. He would never admit to being entertained by a kitten. He was a grown man for crying out loud. He shouldn't be enamored with a fluffy kitten. Plus he was pretty sure if Tsukishima saw him smiling, he would never live it down. It would be fuel for the fire.

Kageyama did panic slightly however when Fu-Fu ran full tilt into the thick jungle of trees in front of them. Even Tsukishima and Hinata cried out to the little fur ball to get him to come back to them to no avail. They all took off after their precious little companion hoping that nothing had happened to him yet.

The trees were so thick that barely any light made it onto the path that they were traveling. They were hoping to spot Fu-Fu, but didn't. The path wasn't straight forward either. It twisted and twirled around the trunks of trees. _(Please. Please don't let anything happen to him)._ Kageyama and his 'friends' tried to quickly maneuver through the trees hoping that Fu-Fu at least stayed on the path. If he wandered, there was little chance of ever finding him again. They were coming around a bend when they heard a very demanding voice.

"If you come any closer to me you evil little creature, I promise that you will be in a world of trouble!" The demanding voice they heard said.

When they rounded the corner, Kageyama's eyes landed on a somewhat taller man. He was somewhat on the scrawnier side wearing a white shirt and black pants. His hair was almost olive brown with a piece sticking up on top. He had freckles littering across his nose and cheeks. He was holding a stick and waiving it at poor little Fu-Fu.

"Hey what's your problem jackass!?" Kageyama bellowed and quickly ran over to scoop up their little furry friend. The freckled man squeaked in response and shrunk back. "Why the hell are you threatening a defenseless creature for?"

"I-I-I am sorry! It's just I…umm…" the freckled man sputtered pitifully and waived his hands in surrender. He plopped down on the ground. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean anything by it! I swear!"

Kageyama glared down at the freckled man on the ground. Fu-Fu was held protectively against his chest. Tsukishima and Hinata stood next to him. Tsukishima looked the man over with a little amused smirk on his face. Hinata looked at him with his head tilted to the side with a contemplative look on his face.

"Well pick on someone your own size" Kageyama grumbled. The freckled man bobbed his head up and down in response.

"You're kind of a chicken aren't you?" Hinata asked in his typical innocent voice not realizing that the question was a little inappropriate.

"Um… I guess I kind of am…" the freckled man mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"If you're a chicken, why are you hanging out in a creepy forest?" Tsukishima asked.

"I was trying to get away from some people who were unpleasant to be around…" the freckled man stared at the ground and fiddled with some rocks.

"Hmm" Tsukishima responded and held out his hand to the freckled man to help him to his feet. The man looked up at the tall blonde in surprise and then clasped the outstretched hand. He looked at Tsukishima like he was his own personal savior.

"I'm Hinata. That's Kageyama, Fu-Fu and Tsukishima. What's your name?" Hinata asked pleasantly. Kageyama groaned. _(Not again…)_

"Yamaguchi…umm…it's nice to meet you all. Sorry for picking on your friend…" Yamaguchi replied. He looked down at his hand that was still holding onto the Tsukishima's hand and then blushed scarlet releasing the hand. "S-sorry…" he said quickly to Tsukishima who only shrugged in response.

"If you're all alone, why don't you come with us!?" Hinata asked cheerfully and bounced on his feet. He completely didn't notice the death glare that he was receiving from Kageyama.

"Um…are you sure?" Yamaguchi asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You can come with. I'm pretty much fed up with being a third wheel" Tsukishima said casually. He purposefully ignored the death glare that was now aimed at him. _(What the hell is he implying with that stupid third wheel comment? And why why do I have to have to be stuck with another lunatic…)_

"Ok! Well then I would love to come with you!" Yamaguchi replied happily, but then flinched when Kageyama turned his glare on him. "I promise not to yell at Fu-Fu anymore!" he added quickly hoping to alleviate some of the glare he was getting.

"Fine! Doesn't matter what I say anyways…" Kageyama grumbled and started to march off again. Fu-Fu struggled in his arms, but he would not be putting him down while they were still in this creepy forest.

Hinata jogged up to his side and started humming quite pleased with himself. Tsukishima strolled behind them at a more leisurely pace. Yamaguchi paced himself to match his speed with Tsukishima's with a tentative smile on his face when he looked at the stoic blonde next to him.

As they exited the dark forest, they were greeted by two individuals standing by the side of the path. They were both wearing white shirts that had turquoise details and turquoise colored pants. The first man had a lean muscular build with brown hair that was parted down the middle. He had a passive delicate face and looked at them with indifference with his dull brown eyes. The second man was taller than the first and broader shouldered. He had dark hair that stuck straight up and was looking them over with a scowl firmly in place. His arms were folded in front of him. He sighed and pointed at Kageyama.

"Really? This is who we are supposed to capture? He looks pathetic…" The spiky hair man said.

"Hey who are you calling pathetic asshole?" Kageyama growled.

"I'm pretty sure he's calling you pathetic" the shorter delicate faced man answered.

"Who the hell do you two think you are?" Kageyama growled again.

"Kunimi. Kindaichi" the delicate faced man replied first pointing at himself and then the spiky haired man. "Also if you could come quietly that would be much appreciated."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two morons!" Kageyama responded with indignation. The spiky hair man sighed and then gave Kageyama quite the scowl. _(If you're trying to intimidate me it is not working. Who do these morons think they are)?_

"Hey look don't make our lives harder than they need to be. Our Captain, Oikawa, told us to come get you, so here we are to get you" Kunimi said calmly.

"Well you and turnip head can just go tell your Captain to go shove it" Hinata snapped up at them and pointed at them with his feminine little hands. Kageyama gave him a side glance and Tsukishima snickered behind him. Kageyama groaned and drew his hand over his face. Something that was becoming quite common place when it came to Hinata. _(Oh shut up dumbass. I don't need you to defend me)._

"I don't have a turnip head" Kindaichi retorted quickly. "Do I?" He turned to ask Kunimi.

"Hmm…kind of I guess" Kunimi responded.

"Really?" Kindaichi asked with some fear in his voice. His hands shot up to start prodding at his pointy hair. Kunimi watched him a little smirk.

The five companions (including Fu-Fu) watched in amazement as the two men in white and turquoise continued to converse with each other. Eventually Tsukishima prodded Kageyama in the back. He took the hint and started walking away from them followed by his new rag tag band of adventures. None of them looked back at the strange men to see if they realized the absence or not. Apparently not because no one came to stop them. Kageyama shrugged and thanked the stars that at least this time Hinata did not invite the two men to join them on their quest.


	4. The Owls

Oikawa was pacing back and forth in his throne room deep in thought. His trusted Iwaizumi stood by on the sidelines with folded arms tracking his movements. Kunimi and Kindaichi stood just before the raised platform. One with a calm indifference. The other with shuffling feet and averted gaze.

"We apologize for the inconvenience Oikawa-sama. We did not expect the enemy to be as clever as they were" Kunimi said calmly.

"I still can't believe we let that pathetic man with his band of miscreants outwit us" Kindaichi grumbled and clenched his fists.

"Don't mind. Don't mind" Oikawa said as he waved his hand in a dismissing manner. He paused in his pacing and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. This black haired fiend was becoming more of challenge than he had originally thought. "IWA-CHAN I need you!" Oikawa yelled out.

"Oi! I'm right here. You don't need to yell Crappykawa" Iwaizumi ground out and whacked his Captain on the back of the head.

"That hurt Iwa-chan…" Oikawa pouted with a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well what do you want now?" Iwaizumi asked in a softer tone only slightly tinged with annoyance. The softer tone seemed to snap Oikawa out of his pout and he straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"We must change our tactics and be more aggressive. Send in the second troops. They should be able to handle these villainous upstarts" Oikawa said with confidence and a weird glint in his eyes.

Iwaizumi sighed and gave one more look over at his Captain. Oikawa was pretty much radiating with that weird energy only he seemed to possess. It sent a shiver down his spine. He really did feel bad for anyone who got on the wrong side of Aobojosai's leader. Oikawa was just plain out dangerous when he wanted to be.

While Oikawa's second string of troops got ready, Kageyama and his merry band were stuck at a cross roads. The brick road split off. The top path seemed to curve back the way they came slightly while the lower path seemed to go straight forward.

Kageyama stood with his arms crossed with a very broody pout and narrowed eyes as he looked at the branching road. _(Damn morons didn't say anything about the road forking. How the hell am I supposed to know which way to go?)_

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking so hard" Tsukishima said indifferently receiving quite a glare from two very angry steel blue eyes.

Yamaguchi giggled behind his hands at Tsukishima's obvious witty comment. Hinata looked up with concern for their fearless leader. Fu-Fu round himself between Kageyama's legs purring loudly trying to comfort his human.

"Why are none of you helping? You weirdos are actually from this place. Shouldn't you know which way to go?" Kageyama grumbled and gave them all dirty looks.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Hinata bristled at the dirty look. "I didn't get out much before they put me on a freaking podium. How am I supposed to know where to go?"

"Meh. I never had a reason to go to the city, so I've never really thought about it" Tsukishima shrugged.

"…Um… I've never gone very far from my village" Yamaguchi mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

Kageyama sighed and grumbled turning back to look at the different paths to see if he could discern anything from as far as he could see. _(Stupid idiots are absolutely no help. Well shit. Dammit. I'll just pick one.)_

"Well come on then we're going this way" Kageyama mumbled out and started down the lower path. Fu-Fu quick at his heels.

"Are you sure?" Tsukishima asked with a tinge of teasing in his tone.

Kageyama turned to glare at the bean pole blonde. ( _Bastard!)_ "Yes! We are going this way, so just shut up!"

"Of course your majesty" Tsukishima said sarcastically with a wicked little grin on his face.

Yamaguchi giggled, but then quickly shut up when Kageyama turned his glare to him.

"S-shut up Tsukishima! If Kageyama said we're going this way, then this is the way we're going" Hinata said confidently and skittered to stand next to Kageyama. He turned back to the giant blonde and stuck out his tongue.

Kageyama drew his hand over his face and groaned. The blonde and freckled man giggled. Kageyama couldn't take it and just started walking forward again with a purpose. Maybe if he walked fast enough, he could get away from this obnoxious group of people.

There was no such luck though escaping them. There was also starting to be no luck with the path that he had decided on. It started to drastically turn to the South. He paused for a moment and looked back the way they came. They had been walking for hours now. He groaned. Hinata patted his back sympathetically. Tsukishima raised a delicate blonde eyebrow. Yamaguchi fidgeted the edge of his shirt. Fu-Fu sat down patiently.

"It appears you made quite an intelligent choice" Tsukishima stated with a sarcastic grin.

"I swear to god I will hurt you if you don't shut up" Kageyama growled. _(Stupid smart ass. Stupid road. Stupid. Stupid)._

"Well I think since we're already this far, that we should just keep going" Hinata said trying to smooth the tense atmosphere. "Maybe we'll find someone who can give us instructions."

"I agree with Hinata" Yamaguchi added in a small shy voice.

Tsukishima gave a side glance at the freckled man next to him and shrugged. "Sure. I'm fine with it."

Kageyama's eye twitched as he looked at Tsukishima. Hinata patted him gently on the back.

"Don't worry Kageyama. We'll find someone and everything will be great. Just you wait and see" Hinata said cheerfully and grinned a big toothy grin at the broody man. Kageyama's eye twitched again and he unclenched his fists. Adding a disgruntled sigh for good measure.

Fu-Fu was sitting quietly by the side of the road watching the strange humans do their strange human things while his tail swished back and forth. He really didn't understand this whole thing where they opened their mouths to let extremely weird noises out. He assumed they were trying to communicate with each other in some nonsensical way. He figured he should contribute to the weird little meeting and let out a confident meow. Kageyama glanced down at the black fur ball and leaned down to scratch Fu-Fu behind the ears. Fu-Fu purred in satisfaction. Apparently he had said the right thing and now the humans were walking again. He was purr-ty proud of himself at the moment and ran ahead of them to protect them from possible threats.

They continued their journey as the road continued to dip further South. Kageyama was tired. He was tired of walking. He was tired of listening to Hinata's chatter. He was tired of listening to Tsukishima's snide remarks and Yamaguchi's tiny snickers. The only thing he wasn't tired of was the furry fluff ball resting on his shoulder deep in sleep. They came to a wood land area eventually as the sun started to set below the horizon.

"Oi. Oi. Oi. What do we have here?" A manly chipper voice called out from somewhere in the tree above them.

They all looked up, but didn't see anything. _(What the hell? Do the trees talk now?)_

"AKAAGSHIIII! We have company!" The manly voice called out again.

The four companions (sleeping kitten not included) did not see the new occupant on the road until he was standing right next to them. Hinata screeched and jumped into Kageyama's arms. Yamaguchi squeaked and hid behind Tsukishima. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. Kageyama grumbled and dropped Hinata to the ground as studied the new man. _(What the hell? Where the hell did he come from?)._

The mysterious man that appeared out of nowhere had a slender muscular body and was wearing a getup of black, white and gold. He had fluffy black hair. Sharp eyebrows over slanted eyes. A feminine looking nose and mouth that was set with pure indifference. In short he was very pretty. Not that Kageyama would ever admit to thinking another man was pretty. Nope. He would not.

"Who the hell are you?" Kageyama asked in a terse voice.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Did you not hear Bokuto-san call out my name or are you deaf? Akaashi" Akaashi responded blandly.

Kageyama's eye twitched. _(Oh hell no! I am not going to deal with another smart ass! I refuse!)_ He turned to start walking away, but was startled to a stop by large giant golden eyes boring into him. They were almost glowing.

The new man was on the muscular side in the same colored clothing as Akaashi. He had silver and black spiky hair that stood straight up and was reminiscent to an owl. His eyes were large, round and gold. His thick silver eyebrows were raised with curiosity as looked at the five new comers. Kageyama was not intimidated. Not in the slightest dammit.

"Who are you and why are you in Fukurodani?" The owl man asked full of curiosity.

"Fuku…Wha?" Kageyama responded.

"Bokuto-san I think you're going to have to go slowly with this one. He doesn't seem very intelligent" Akaashi said as he came to stand next to Bokuto.

"The hell you just say?" Kageyama growled.

"He said you were stupid and I concur with the statement" Tsukishima added. _(I swear I will end this man someday)._

"I'm Hinata, this is Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Fu-Fu" Hinata introduced cheerfully and gestured at each person as he said their name. _(I hate this man. I really do)._

"OH! Nice to meet you! I'm Bokuto and this my Akaashi. I'm the Captain of Fukurodani and he's my Vice-Captain" Bokuto returned the orange haired man's introductions. He liked that one. He seemed cool.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. Why are you here?" Akaashi questioned as cleaned his nails on his shirt.

"None of your" Kageyama started, but was interrupted by Hinata.

"We are on the way to the Ruby City" Hinata provided with a giant grin. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Wow! You're a long way from the Ruby City" Bokuto crooned and tilted his head.

"Greeaatt" Tsukishima drawled.

"…Umm… Can you help us get there?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.

"No. Bokuto-san. Do not even think about it" Akaashi said quickly to the grinning silver haired Captain.

"Aww… come on Akaashi" Bokuto whined. "It will be fun! We'll be like 'woosh' and they'll be like 'wahhh.' Come on please Akaashi? How many times do we get to do this?"

"No" Akaashi responded dryly.

"AGAKSHI! PLEASE!" Bokuto whined and threw himself on the fluffy haired man next to him. Akaashi would have lost his balance if he wasn't so used to Bokuto throwing himself on him. "Hinata wants to go for the ride. Don't you?" He turned large pleading golden eyes on the orange haired man.

"Uh… sure…?" Hinata answered hesitantly not entirely sure what the correct response should be and his glance at Kageyama was not very helpful.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed. He did not like where this conversation was going. Not in the slightest. This Bokuto man seemed to have more than a couple screws loose in his head. _(I don't care if they are the first people we've seen for miles. I don't want their help)._

"Well thanks for nothing. We'll be on our way now…" Kageyama trailed off and tried to maneuver around the two men in front of him.

"WAIT!" Bokuto quickly blocked him. "You want to get to the Ruby City right away right?"

"Yes…" Kageyama answered slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Well than we have the perfect way" Bokuto turned his giant round eyes back towards Akaashi who sighed in and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, but for the record I think this is a horrible idea…" Akaashi said exasperated. There really was no point arguing with Bokuto when he got like this.

"SWEET! This will be fun" Bokuto said cheerfully with a glint in his eyes. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and used them to whistle. Akaashi mimicked the action.

Soon the area was filled with a fluttering wind that pulled at the travelers clothing. Kageyama looked up in horror as two giant owls practically the size of horses dropped from the sky. Yamaguchi nearly feinted, but Tsukishima caught him in his tumble to the ground. Hinata watched in awe. Fu-Fu was still asleep as he had a rough day of playing. The bigger of the two was silver and black speckled. The other one was a dark brown.

"We're going to give you a ride" Bokuto said gleefully. His teeth shining wickedly in the moonlight. Akaashi rolled his eyes and climbed onto the dark brown owl.

"Wha? Nope" Kageyama said firmly.

"For once I agree with the idiot king" Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi sputtered incoherent babble.

"OH MY GOD! This is soooo cool!" Hinata cheered and jumped in the air. Bokuto grinned at the orange haired man. Yep. He liked this one.

Fu-Fu continued sleeping none the wiser.

"Oh come on!" Bokuto pleaded. "If you walk, it will take you days even maybe a full week. We'll get you there in a night. All you have to do is hang on to these things" Bokuto added cheerfully as he pointed at the owl's talons.

Kageyama pondered the options. A terrifying flight that might end in his death or an excruciatingly long walk with three morons and a cat that might also end with his death. Hmm. The choices.

"You are not seriously considering this?" Tsukishima asked with raised delicate eyebrows.

"Oh come on you two don't be chickens" Hinata teased and grabbed Kageyama's hand. "This will be so much fun!"

Kageyama appraised the man next to him. He was not going to be out braved by a tiny man with orange hair.

"Fine. I'm in" Kageyama said firmly and scooped Fu-Fu into his hands to hold him closely as this really stupid idea came to fruition.

Hinata cheered. Tsukishima tch'd. Yamaguchi whined and clung to Tsukishima's arm. Fu-Fu blinked his eyes. Bokuto grinned and then climbed up on his grey and black owl. The four riding humans assumed their positions next to four giant talons. The two owls started flapping their wings and then scooped up the small humans in their talons.

As they rose higher and higher in the air the occupants of the talons felt their stomach's leaving them. Kageyama scowled and held Fu-Fu tightly. Tsukishima kept a stoic face even though internally he was kind of freaking out. Hinata made excessive noises of excitement. Yamaguchi cried.

Somewhere in the middle of the night the four humans were settled back to the ground. They were slightly confused because they didn't see the Ruby City. The only thing within the dim light that they could see was a valley of flowers.

"Sorry my weary travelers this is the farthest we can take you. The owls need to get back home before sunrise, so that they can rest" Bokuto called down from the back of his owl.

"Hey! You said you would fly us to the city. What the hell?" Kageyama growled.

"Calm down. You'll see it in the morning. The city is just past this field" Akaashi replied calmly.

"Thanks for your help! It was great. There was so much swoosh and wahh" Hinata bounced around happily until Kageyama whacked him on the back of the head.

"If you see Kuroo, tell him we say hi" Bokuto said. "Anyways see you later and have fun!" With the farewell Bokuto rose back in the air. Akaashi waved and followed after his Captain.

The five traveling companions flopped down on the ground exhausted and decided to sleep the rest of the night.


	5. The Ruby City of Nekoma

The next morning the slightly disgruntled band of travelers stood up and stretched. Just like the owl men said they could see the Ruby City in the distance across the field of flowers.

The morning silence was interrupted by the thunderous rumble of Hinata's stomach. Kageyama gave the short orange haired man a glance causing Hinata to blush adorably. His own stomach was feeling a little empty at the moment, so he looked around and his steel blue eyes landed on an apple tree.

With confident steps he strode over to the tree and started picking apples. He then proceeded to toss them to each of his companions. The apples flew through the air and landed in each pair of waiting hands with deadly accuracy.

Hinata's light brown eyes sparkled with awe. "Wow Kageyama! You're like super amazing! You just tossed those apples and then swoosh - bam they were in our hands. How did you do that?" Hinata bounced happily.

Kageyama's pale cheeks tinted pink and he averted his gaze. _(Stupid dumbass doesn't need to say things like that…it wasn't that impressive…)._

"Yeah. Nice tosses king. God thing royalty hasn't ruined those delicate hands of yours" Tsukishima said with only a little bit of a condescending tilt.

"T-that was pretty impressive" Yamaguchi said with a polite little smile before biting into the apple.

They pocketed a couple more apples and headed on their way down the path surrounded by colorful red, yellow and orange flowers. Kageyama frowned slightly the further they walked as his nose was assaulted by the floral smells. It was downright annoying. _Disgusting._

Kageyama subconsciously picked up his pace and started walking faster. Hinata gave him a startled look and sped up his steps as well. "Hey Kageyama don't try to show off!" Hinata whined and tried to walk faster than Kageyama.

Kageyama frowned and walked faster _. (No way in hell are you going to be ahead of me!)_ Tsukishima made a tch noise and rolled his eyes. Fu-Fu trotted happily next to the tall salty blonde. Yamaguchi smiled nervously as the broody man and bubbly man steadily got farther ahead of them. They were practically running at this point. "Do you think we should try catch up to them?" he asked the tall blonde next to him. His hair bouncing softly with his steps.

"Nah. Too much effort. They will wear themselves out eventually" Tsukishima said with a shrug and a glance at the freckled man.

"O-ok. Cool" Yamaguchi said as his face warmed slightly under the gaze of those golden eyes.

Eventually they came upon the sleeping forms of Kageyama and Hinata. Both snoring and drooling in an unattractive manner. "See I told you they would wear themselves out…" Tsukishima said with disdain.

"What should we do about it?" Yamaguchi asked with a slight frown.

"You pick up that idiot and I'll grab this one" Tsukishima said as he bent down to pick up the raven haired man slinging him over a shoulder. "Damn he's heavier than he looks…Maybe we should just leave them after all…"

"Tsukki we both know you're too nice to leave them here" Yamaguchi smiled softly and scooped up the tiny orange haired man who was as light as he looked and also threw him over a shoulder. Tsukishima grimaced because Yamaguchi was right. Not that he would admit to being nice. It would ruin his whole reputation.

They continued on down the path and either Tsukishima was getting tired because of the heavy body he was carrying or because of the ultra soothing scent of the flowers that surrounded him. At one point Yamaguchi had to pause to scoop up a tuckered out Fu-Fu. Their pace slowed down and Tsukishima had to stifle a yawn.

Yamaguchi glanced at the tall blonde whose eyes were drooping closed occasionally. Long eyelashes brushed the pale skin. "Hey Tsukki hold on a little bit longer. I think I see the end coming up" Yamaguchi said encouragingly and smiled sweetly. He grabbed ahold of Tsukishima's free hand and pulled him along with confidence.

Tsukishima blinked a couple of times at the freckled smiling man and his cheeks tinted pink. "I'm fine…" he mumbled saltily and looked straight ahead. He did not however pull his hand away.

When they got to the edge of the flower field, Yamaguchi set down Hinata gently. Tsukishima dumped Kageyama down gently as well, but if anyone asked, he dumped him straight to the ground with disgust. They then proceeded to sit down and wait for the dumbass duo to wake up.

Tsukishima pulled his headphones on and rested against a tree. He noticed after a while that Yamaguchi was staring. "What?" he said annoyed and pulled one headphone to the side.

"Oh. I uh was wondering what kind of music you were listening to…" Yamaguchi chewed his lower lip and looked away. Tsukishima let out an annoyed sigh before plopping the headphones on the startled male.

Hinata was the first to wake and bolted to a sitting position. "What happened?" he yawned and stretched his hands over his head.

"You passed out. Apparently you're not as great as you think you are" Tsukishima answered condescendingly.

"Oh. Well" Hinata mumbled unsure of what to say. "Who won?"

"What?" Tsukishima gave him a confused look.

"Who made it here first? Me or Kageyama?"

"Neither. You passed out and we carried your sorry ass here" Tsukishima looked at him like he was the dumbest person in the world.

"Oh. Well since I woke up first then I win" Hinata beamed with a giant toothy grin. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly.

Kageyama groaned and sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes. He looked around for a moment taking in his surrounding before pouting. _(How the hell did I get here? Why is that dumbass grinning so much?)._ Fu-Fu jumped into his lap in greeting being refreshed from his little cat nap.

"Good you're awake. Can we continue now? We're probably about 20 minutes from the cities gates" Tsukishima stood up and dusted his pants off. Yamaguchi followed suit and Hinata was already practically bouncing with excitement.

Kageyama scowled and stood up. "Fine. The sooner we get there the sooner I can get out of this horrible place."

They started walking again with Fu-Fu prancing along ahead of them. Eventually the little fur ball stood side kitty and arched his back. The fluffy black fur got even fluffier and a very threatening hiss and growl emitted from his throat. Out of the shadows of a little grove came a group of three men. All dressed in white and turquoise. The tall one with the short cropped yellow hair and black stripes growled in retaliation to the little fuzzy kitten. Man did he hate cats… He wasn't nicknamed the Mad dog-chan by Oikawa for nothing. Kageyama glowered at three men. He and his comrades came quickly to the aid of their little mascot.

"Kyotani contain yourself it is just a cat" a delicate looking man with well-groomed light brown hair said reproachfully.

The growling man known as Kyotani ceased his growling and looked almost apologetic. Almost. "Sorry Yahaba-san" he muttered under his breath.

"What do you assholes want?" Kageyama asked grouchily. These buffoons had similar clothes to those other buffoons that they encountered earlier.

"We are here to capture you and bring you to our Captain Oikawa" Yahaba said politely. "So please do come along quietly."

"Hell no" Kageyama folded his arms across his chest. _(What is it with this Oikawa guy being so obsessed with me? Like seriously. It can't be heallthy)._ Kyotani gave him the nastiest glare he could muster and growled again as he took a step closer.

The shorter man with tan skin with dark brown short hair stepped forward as well scooping up Fu-Fu. "For everyone's sake including this little spitting fur ball, please come with us. We can't go home without you as prisoners."

"Hey! You put Fu-Fu down right now…You…You stupid…uh dumbass!" Hinata cried out and waved his fist in the air.

Yahaba eyebrows scrunched. "That was redundant. Watari be careful with that cat. We don't need you to get scratched to hell."

At this point Kyotani had also seized an equally pissed off hissing Kageyama.

"Y-you leave my friends alone!" Yamaguchi cried out and grabbed one of the extra apples they had picked earlier. He threw it at the nearest assailant which happened to be Yahaba. It floated through the air seemingly in slow motion before connecting with the delicate face of the man. Yahaba cried out in pain causing Kyotani to release his hold on Kageyama in favor of quickly running to his cohort's side. Watari distracted by the whole incident forgot about the cat in his hands until it was biting him. He screeched and dropped the cat.

Kageyama scooped the feline up and our five heroes bolted down the road in a quick run. Tsukishima reluctant about the whole physical ordeal, but didn't want to get stuck with the three weirdos. He preferred the three weirdos he was already with… _not_ that he would admit that.

Eventually they slowed down to a lazy trot and wouldn't you know it their 20 minute walk to the gate was accomplished in 12. Kageyama looked up at the foreboding onyx black doors and swallowed. They were _huge_. Hinata's eyes doubled in size and he gaped. His little hands on his knees bent over slightly catching his breath.

"Well we're here. Aren't you going to knock?" Tsukishima asked with one thin delicate blonde eyebrow raised.

Kageyama scowled and then walked up to that giant door and knocked. He jumped back in surprise when a little window at eye level slid open revealing a man with extremely light brown hair and eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the man asked as he eyed them of them curiously.

"Uh…We're here to see…" _(Oh shit. What was his name again?)_

The man frowned at him and was about to shut the window.

"No wait!" Kageyama said quickly. "We're here to see the Captain of Nekoma." _(Fuck it. If I can't remember his name at least I can remember this much)._

The man regarded him again. "Why?"

"I was told by a guy name Sawamura that he would be able to help me…" Kageyama frowned when the guy just continued to stare at him.

Then the man shrugged. "Alright. Hold on." The window slid shut and then all of a sudden a smaller door within the giant gate opened up and the man gestured them in. Kageyama looked at him fully when they were finally in the small room. The man's clothes were reminiscent of armor, but it was just a printed design. The colors were made up of white and red with the occasional black thrown in. Also, he was _short_. Like Hinata tiny short.

"My name is Yaku by the way. I'm one of the gate guards to the Ruby City" Yaku said introducing himself. "Well I'm practically the only guard since no one else decides to show up for their shifts…" He added in a grumble. "Oi Lev! Get your ass in here right now! We have guests."

Another door opened and Kageyama looked up at the man. Yep. Up. He was freaking tall. The color scheme was similar to Yaku's but reversed and still had that fake armor look. He was also freaky. Like way freaky. His green eyes were in slights and he had thin lips that were in a giant smile. His gray hair was parted, so that it laid flat on his head. "Hey Yaku-san!" The lanky giant greeted the tinier man by placing a giant hand on the shorter man's head ruffling his hair which resulted in a swift kick in the ass. _(Why are all these people so weird…? Also wow that shorty can kick high…)_

"Take these guests to the palace. They want to talk to Kuroo" Yaku said gruffly.

Lev continued to rub his rear and opened the door for them. "Ok. Will do Yaku-san! Oh! Also, do you want to eat dinner together tonight?"

Yaku glared at the man and then nodded. "Now get out."

Kageyama and his rag tag of merry men followed the lanky giant down the road made up of tiny white rocks. The building were heavily adorned with rubies. So many fucking rubies. With the occasional black gems thrown in. If Kageyama's eyes were huge before, they got even bigger when they walked up to the palace. More ridiculous amounts of rubies, marble pillars, stain glass windows depicting a variety of different things like men in armor fighting and holy shit was it extravagant. Way more than it needed to be.

They walked into the main entry way and were greeted by a relatively tall man with jet black buzzed hair and thick eyebrows. His red, white and black outfit was fancy and even had a _cape_ … _(Like seriously what the fuck is this place?)_

"Ah! Kai-san! I brought some visitors wanting to talk to Kuroo-san!" Lev beamed happily.

Kai regarded them silently. "Alright you four follow me. Bring your cat as well. Lev get back to work."

"Yes sir!" Lev responded and practically bounced out of the palace.

The silent man led them down a hallway. He signaled a very angry looking muscle man with a yellow Mohawk to come with them. The angry man lived up to Kageyama's original impression when he gave them a glare. They stopped in front of a room and Kai opened it.

"You can stay in this room while you're here. I will advise Kuroo of your request to meet with him. In the meantime if you should need anything, please ask Yamamoto."

With that the four companions were left in a little hotel like room with two queen size beds and an attached bathroom. Hinata ran over to one of the beds and flopped down on it with a loud pleased sigh. Yamamoto stayed outside the door like a good little guard dog waiting to see if they would need anything. Kageyama was going to try his hardest not to engage that particular angry looking brute.

...

Oikawa glared at his globe of all knowing power with a fierce glare and pout. "IWA-CHAN~ I need you!"


	6. Meeting with Captain Kuroo

"Hey you fancy pants pansies lineup" Yamamoto said as he burst into the room.

Shoyo was lying on the bed on his stomach kicking his feet in the air and doodling on a piece of paper. Tsukishima was lying in a reclining position at the top of the bed with his headphones on ignoring the rest of the world. Yamaguchi was sitting cross-legged in the spot next to Tsukishima pulling a string across the surface and giggling as Fu-Fu chased it.

Tobio was pacing and now Tobio was glaring. Yamamoto strode over to him and got all up in his face poking in the chest. "You have a problem punk?"

Tobio blinked, shoved the hand away and went back to glaring. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled out.

"I don't got a problem! You got a problem!" The blonde mohawked man was poking him again. Tobio's eye twitched. _(If this asshole doesn't get out of my face right now, I'm going to kick his ass)._

Yamaguchi quickly stood up and maneuvered his agile body in-between the glaring males. He held his hands out between them making them both take a step back. "H-hey no need to get in a fight! What did you need?" He turned asking the manly brute dressed in red.

"Kuroo-sama wants to talk to each of you one at a time. I'm here to collect his first victim." Yamamoto puffed out his chest proudly and placed his hands on his hips.

"The only one that wants to talk to him is the king, so take him and leave the rest of us in peace" Tsukishima said blandly from the bed.

"King!? What king?" Yamamoto asked in bewildered shock.

"Oh he's talking about Kageyama. That's his nickname for him. I think it fits because he has fancy glittery shoes" Hinata piped up and joined the little standing party.

Yamamoto glanced down at his shoes and burst out laughing. "There so fancy!" he said between gut bursting laughing.

Tobio glared viciously. _(Stupid shoes. Stupid Mohawk. Stupid Hinata)._ "S-shut up! Just take me to this Kuroo person."

Yamamoto stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "Kuroo-sama. Be sure you remember to use the proper title. Come with me fancy shoes." Yamamoto gripped his elbow and pulled.

"I can walk by myself! Let go!" Kageyama choked out with indignation. _(How dare he touch me! Not ok!)._

Yamamoto looked at him once and let go. "Don't get lost and stay with me."

Kageyama actually did end up being drug by the arm by Yamamoto as he would all of a sudden stop walking to look at his surroundings in awe. This black, red and white palace thing was freaking just too much and Kageyama couldn't fathom why the hell someone would need all this crap. Well at least it was relatively stylish and elegant…Minus the copious amount of cat décor… He was actually starting to worry that they would have to sneak Fu-Fu out of the place lest these people try to steal their little fur ball.

Kageyama growled when Yamamoto shoved him into a room and slammed the door shut behind him. It was a fairly decent sized room with a raised platform at the end. The platform was fenced off and currently was empty. Hell the whole room was empty. Kageyama glanced around in confusion, but didn't see anyone. He turned around to open the door to ask that stupid Mohawk man what was going on, but the door was locked. _(Ok. Seriously what the hell is going on?)._

"Well aren't you just a glaring hunk of meat" a voice purred behind him.

Kageyama turned around quickly and looked at the platform. A black panther was sitting on it licking its paw lazily. He blinked a couple of times out of utter confusion and looked around again to see who had talked to him. There was an obnoxious little chuckle and Kageyama's eyes narrowed on the black panther staring at him with large golden eyes. "Seriously like what is happening right now?"

"Well my handsome young man, we are having a friendly little chat. What is your name?" the panther said. It's tail swinging back and forth.

"Nope. Just nope. I am not talking to a stupid panther. This is stupid and crazy and just no. Where the hell is this Kuroo dipshit?"

The obnoxious chuckle was back, but was even worse as it was a full on laugh. A laugh that should not be coming out of a regal black looking panther. "I just happen to be that dipshit Kuroo. I introduced myself, so it's only fair you do the same. What's your name?"

Kageyama blinked again and frowned. "Kageyama and I'm confused. You're a panther."

"Well obviously. What did you want from me anyways Kageyama?"

Kageyama let out a frustrated little noise and threw his hands up in defeat. _(Well fuck it. I'm just going to run with this because this place literally makes zero sense)._ "I was told that you might be able to help me. I'm not from this hell hole and I want to get back to my normal not crazy life in Japan."

The panther titled his head and studied the broody man in front of him without comment. Kageyama started to shift uncomfortably as the silence stretched out. "Alright. I will help you get back to Japan, but first you have to do a little favor for me my little grouchy pet."

Kageyama balked. "I am not a pet!"

The panther waved his paw in front of itself. "Sure of course not. Will you accept my request to get back to Japan or not?"

Kageyama hesitated. This Kuroo person seemed awfully damn sketchy, but really he didn't have any other option. "What is it first and then I'll let you know."

"Well you see there is an awful Captain named Oikawa to the West that is oh so horrible. He is the bane of our existence and only stays in power because he has this little ball of all knowing power and shit. You get me that ball and I'll get you back to Japan."

Kageyama tried to think through this request. It didn't sound all that hard. He shrugged. "How do I know what this stupid ball looks like?"

The panther grinned at him and he shivered slightly. "Oh you'll know. I heard it's all fancy and shit."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get you this stupid ball."

"Swwweeeetttt. Thanks man. When you get it, just come back here. You are free to go back to your room now."

Kageyama sighed and turned to open the door. His eyes widened when it wasn't locked and opened for him. He glanced back once more at the panther, but it had already disappeared.

Kuroo watched the broody man be drug away by Yamamoto with a little side grin. Well he watched with one good eye. The other one was blocked sort of by his black mess of hair. He glanced at the shorter man with dyed blonde hair that hit almost to his shoulders. The man was next to him was currently engaged with monkeying around with the technical system and hologram device.

"Well I would say that was quite productive. Thanks Kenma." Kuroo ruffled his hair only to have his hand swatted away.

"Oikawa will crush him before he gets close enough" Kenma deadpanned without even looking at the man next to him with his large golden cat like eyes.

"Ye have little faith my friend. I liked that grumpy man. He seems quite determined to get out of here."

"Whatever. What do you want to be for your next victim?"

Kuroo tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know. Surprise me."

"Fine."

Kageyama was still grumbling when he was thrown back into the nice comfy room that was in no way like a fluffed up prison. Hinata bounced over to him with large concerned eyes. "How'd it go?" Hinata asked in a hushed voice.

"Fine I guess. He wants me to do something for him first before he'll actually help me." Kageyama flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Hinata sat down next to him cross legged.

"Oi. Assholes who's next?" Yamamoto barked by the door.

"No one else needs to see your Captain. We are done here" Tsukishima said in a bored tone. He stood up off of the bed and stretched easing the cramps in his back.

"Four eyes it is" Yamamoto marched over and securely grabbed his arm.

"What? No" Tsukishima said with large eyes. "Really I'm fine."

"Don't sass back to me bean pole. Let's go."

Tsukishima's eye twitched and he grimaced in annoyance. He tried to pull out of the other man's grasp, but dang the brute was strong.

"I-it's alright Tsukki. I'll come with you" Yamaguchi piped up and started walking towards them.

"Nope. You stay here freckles. I'll come get you next."

Yamaguchi hesitated and shifted uncomfortably. Tsukishima let out an irritated sigh. "It's fine Yamaguchi. I'll go see what this douche bag wants and be right back."

"Oi! Who you calling douche bag?" Yamamoto tried to get all up in Tsukishima's face, but the blonde just stared down at him with a condescending grin.

"I don't know. Why don't you use that pea sized brain of yours and try to figure it out" Tsukishima said with amused sarcasm. Yamaguchi giggled behind his hands.

Yamamoto's face flared red and he really wished he was allowed to beat the stuffing out of these annoying guests, but nooooooooo, he wasn't allowed to. Instead he just glared, grumbled and dragged the snarky blonde behind him.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes when he was shoved into the quiet audience room. He took one glance around at the empty space and sighed. He leaned against the wall and threw his headphones on waiting for this stupid Kuroo to show up or whatever. He let his eyes flutter shut as the music wove its way through him.

"Oi Kenma this one's pretty. What hologram did you have set up?" Kuroo whispered to his little cohort as he looked at the screen monitor in front of him.

"Giant grizzly bear."

Kuroo waved his hand. "Nope. That won't do. Pick something more elegant and fancy."

"Fine. Give me a moment."

"Sorry to keep you waiting" an attractive voice said.

Tsukishima heard it through his music and opened his eyes. His heart instantly fluttered at the sight in front of him and a slow pink crept onto his pale cheeks. In front of him was this extremely attractive god like man with long flowing black hair and robes. He had muscled arms and a muscled chest from what Tsukishima's eyes could see as they traveled over the figure. He let out an awkward cough as he cleared his throat and removed his headphones. "Y-you wanted to talk to me?" Tsukishima cringed when he stuttered. He never stutters.

The Adonis in front of him chuckled. "Well of course it's not every day we get visitors, so what's your name anyways?"

"Tsukishima."

"What a wonderful name. Can I ask why you traveled all of this way Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably and was seriously getting pissed off at his beating heart. "That dumbass that you spoke with earlier used my house as a hotel and pissed on my tree, so I thought it was only fair to torture him on his journey." He shrugged trying to look as indifferent as possible.

Tsukishima cringed at the horrible horrible noise that escaped the man in front of him. He could only assume it was laughing, but seriously how could something so beautiful make a god awful noise like that?

"I like you. You're sassy. Do me a favor and continue to harass Kageyama as he retrieves what I asked him to get from Oikawa."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you'll enjoy it. Plus if your little group is successful, I'll give you each a _reward_."

The overly attractive man winked at him. He freaking winked. Tsukishima felt a shiver run up his spine and he blinked. What the ever loving fuck was that? The beating of his heart was echoing in his ears and he couldn't seem to concentrate. He just wanted to get the hell out of this room. "Fine. Fine whatever. Are we done here?"

The man nodded and waved his hand. "Until next time Tsukishima."

Tsukishima practically ripped the door off of the hinges as he fled the room. Yamamoto shouted at him to slow down as he sped down the hall.

Kuroo was bent over double clutching at his sides as he laughed harder than he had in weeks. Tears escaped out the edges of his hazel eyes.

"You're an ass." Kenma grumbled as he fidgeted with buttons and controls.

Tsukishima sped into the room and Yamaguchi scurried over to him. "So what hap-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tsukishima snapped and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Yamaguchi blinked at the closed bathroom door in confusion. He looked back at Yamamoto for answers, but the muscular brute shrugged. "Don't ask me. Come on freckles. Your turn next."

Yamaguchi paled and swallowed hard. He glanced one more time at the bathroom door and then hesitantly followed Yamamoto out of the room.


	7. Captain Kuroo Gets Personal

Yamaguchi really, really, didn't want to do this. He didn't have anything to say or offer this supposed Kuroo person. He would much rather be comforting Tsukki. He had seemed especially upset when he came back. He was snapped by his thoughts by Yamamoto slapping him on the back and pushing him through some ornate doors.

Yamaguchi looked around the room nervously and carefully took some tentative steps forward. The room was empty and he let out a shaky breath.

"Well hello there little traveler" A booming voice echoed through the room.

Yamaguchi squeaked and jumped. His eyes zeroed in on a giant black dragon standing on a platform. He swallowed and took steps backwards towards the door.

"Woah! Hey hey hey don't go anywhere or I'll be forced to hunt you down" the dragon bellowed out quickly. "I'm Captain Kuroo. What is your name little bird?"

"Yamaguchi…I really don't have anything to say to you, so I should just leave" Yamaguchi continued to take steps back.

Kuroo made an offended noise. "Am I not good enough to chit chat with Yamaguchi? I was so looking forward to meeting you. I get oh so lonely and it's nice to have visitors."

Yamaguchi stopped walking and looked thoughtfully at the intimidating beast. "Umm…ok…I guess we can talk?"

"SWEET!" Kuroo bellowed and Yamaguchi covered his ears. A cringe gracing his freckled face. "So Yamaguchi why might you be traveling on this epic quest?"

"Oh…uh…cause I was all alone and they invited me. Plus it's fun being with Tsukki…" Yamaguchi said with just the tiniest of blushes. "Oh and everyone else of course too" he tacked on quickly.

"Hmm…" Kuroo responded with a swish of his tail. He cut the mike and looked towards his second in command. "Do you think that means the blonde one is spoken for?"

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be intimidating or interrogating or whatever the reason is for these stupid meetings?"

Kuroo sighed and patted the soft silky fake blonde hair belonging to the smaller male next to him. "Right you are kitten. Right you are." He flipped the mike back on and focused back on an awkwardly standing freckled man.

Yamaguchi was confused. Kuroo had just straight up stopped talking. Yeah his tail was swishing and his giant wings were fluttering against his giant back, but other than that, Kuroo was just chilling and looking at him.

"Sorry lost in thought for a second. Anyways back to our chat. I assume that you will continue to travel with _Tsukki,_ cute nickname by the way, and the rest of the gang. Is that correct?"

Yamaguchi shrugged. "I guess…"

"Cool. The grouchy leader promised to go retrieve me something super duper important. If you assist in the endeavor, I'll give you something you'll totally like" Kuroo purred.

Yamaguchi arched a brow. This had to be the weirdest freaking conversation he had ever had. Like what the heck? This giant scary dragon just sounded like a pervy creep. It was making him highly uncomfortable.

"Uh ok…" Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head. "Can I go now?"

"I suppose you can flutter along little birdy. Tell Tsukki I say hi."

Yamaguchi frowned. What did this pervy dragon want with his friend? Nothing good is what it appeared to be. Maybe he wanted to eat him. Tsukki was kind of delicious looking. Yamaguchi's face flared cherry red as the thought crossed his mind and he quickly waved at the weird dragon before bolting from the room.

"Quit trying to get it on with his man Kuro…" Kenma mumbled as he plucked around on the keyboard. His eyes never leaving the display screen, so he missed the predatory look in Kuroo's face.

"Are you jealous baby kitten?" Kuroo purred and leaned closer as his arm wrapped around Kenma's shoulders. "You don't have to be. You're always going to be my number one. Now and furr-ever."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Quit being an idiot."

Kuroo left a sloppy kiss on Kenma's cheek. "Silly kitten you know I can't quit being who I am."

Yamaguchi was still the color of a red delicious apple when he came skidding into the room. He locked eyes with Tsukishima and let out a tiny squeak before jumping onto the bed and burying his face in a fluffy pillow. Tsukishima raised a brow, but didn't comment at the weird behavior. Kageyama was attempting to brood in one of the plush arm chairs, but his attempts were being foiled by Fu-Fu who just wanted to cuddle and purr. Hinata was busy fluttering around the room touching and opening anything his large eyes landed on. Currently they were on Yamaguchi and with a giant leap that shouldn't have been possible, he landed on the bouncy mattress next to the shy freckled man and patted him on the head.

Yamamoto was so done with this bunch of clowns. Thank goodness there was only one left. "Come on shorty let's get this over with."

Hinata stood up from the bed and puffed his chest out trying to look bigger and tougher than he actually was. He was so going to give this Kuroo man a piece of his mind for upsetting his buddies this much. "Lead on Mr. Soldier dude."

Kageyama made a pained face and ran his hand over it. _(I really hope that dumbass doesn't do anything stupid. I just want to get the hell out of here, get this stupid ball thing and go home…Maybe I can take Fu-Fu with me. Save him from all these imbeciles)._

Hinata practically tugged Yamamoto down the halls and on more than one occasion, Yamamoto had to redirect them. When they finally got to the doors, with a relieved sigh Yamamoto shoved the short spastic orange haired man into the room. He shut the doors firmly and slumped to the floor.

Hinata looked around the room curiously. He jumped just the tiniest bit when a voice echoed around him.

"Heellloooo tiny traveler. Welcome to my domain. I am the great and wise Captain Kuroo."

Hinata turned towards the source and saw a larger than normal owl. Kind of like the ones they had rode with to get here. Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement. Those owls had been freaking cool.

"You're an owl! That's so cool!" Hinata beamed as he ran up to the podium and jumped the fence.

The owl fluttered its wings in surprise. "Hey hey hey! You can't come up here! Go away!" Kuroo said frantically.

Alas it was too late and Hinata was already poking at the owl only to have his fingers go right through it. He pursed his lips and his brows drew together.

Kuroo's attention flickered to Kenma who was chuckling quietly next to him. "I like this one" Kenma said between giggles.

They both watched as Hinata walked right through the owl hologram to the other side. He did it again, but waved his arms as he did so disrupting the light source. Kuroo was at a loss for words. No one had ever done this before. Nope. This was a first.

"So are you like a ghost or something?" Hinata asked after a moment of deep contemplation.

Kuroo's pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. The owl image mimicking the movement. "Sure let's go with that. I am a ghost who rules over this city with mighty powers. Now why don't you tell me about yourself shrimp?"

"Like what?" Hinata asked as he stood directly in front of the ghost owl.

"Like your name. Where you're from? Where are you going? If you think your king is handsome…" Kuroo asked and his feathery eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Hinata face exploded like a volcano and there was practically steam coming from his ears at the last sentence. The sentence that asked his he thought Kageyama was handsome. Which he most certainly was. Oh goodness. Hinata slapped his cheeks hard to pull himself back to the present and away from thoughts of the grumpy raven haired man. Kuroo cringed at the harsh slapping sound as those itty bitty hands connected with adorably flushed cheeks.

"Ok! My name is Hinata! Umm… I lived on a podium until Kageyama came and rescued me… Ahhh…OH! I like being off of the podium because now I can run and skip and jump and yeah it's great!" Hinata was practically bouncing up and down as he chattered excitedly.

"Well that's all great stuff shrimpy Hinata" Kuroo replied back happily. "Can I ask you for a favor? I promise to give you an exciting present if you succeed."

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "A present? I've never really gotten a present before…" Hinata trailed off in an awed voice.

Kenma smiled fondly in response. Kuroo glanced at his best friend and studied that little smile. Hmm… Interesting he thought. "Yes a present. Will you do me this favor?"

"Mmmmmm…. Sure!" Hinata replied. He didn't think Kuroo was so terrible after meeting him. He had no idea why the others had come back acting so strange.

"Perfect!" Kuroo beamed and his wings ruffled with excitement. "So here's the deal, your friend Kags wants to get home and in order to do so, we need this little ball of all knowing power. Currently it is being held by the wicked Captain Oikawa. Kags, Tsukki and the little birdie all agreed to go and get it, but I believe that they are going to need you, Hinata, to help them. They can't do it without you. Will you continue journeying with your band of misfits and retrieve this ball? For your handsome king of course."

Hinata didn't even need to think about it. If it helped Kageyama and got him a present in return, he of course would say yes. He squared his shoulders and stood up straight. "Yes. I will help them retrieve that ball thingy, so Kageyama can get back home."

"Sweet. Well I won't keep you any longer than. You may return to your friends and travel forth. Once you have the ball, come back here and I will give you the present I promised."

"I won't fail you Captain Kuroo. We'll be back before you know it. Bye for now." Hinata waved as he rushed back out of the door.

Kuroo slumped back in his chair with a sigh and a wry smile. He glanced at Kenma and still saw the tiny smile. He poked Kenma in the cheek getting those large golden cat eyes to glance at him with mild annoyance. "What's with all the smiling?"

Kenma arched a brow and his eyes took on a wicked little glint. "What? You're not jealous are you?" Kenma asked in a bored neutral tone.

Kuroo scoffed and looked offended. "I the great Kuroo do not get jealous."

"Uh huh. Well now that this is done if you'll excuse me, I got other things to do" Kenma stood up and stretched. His back arched like a cat. His arms were raised over his head.

Kuroo watched the movement quietly and watched as Kenma left the little room. He then stood up quickly and followed after the shorter male. "Wait for me kitten!"

Oikawa continued to pace in his throne room. Iwaizumi watched with growing irritation from his seat on the fancy throne. "Quit pacing Crappykawa!" Iwaizumi growled. "You're going to leave marks on the floor and I am not going to help you fix them."

Oikawa paused with an irritated huff in front of Iwaizumi. He then proceeded to throw himself into Iwaizumi's arms and wrapped his own arms around Iwaizumi's neck. "But Iwa-chan! What if Mattsun and Makki fail? They are my last resort!"

Iwaizumi patted his Captain's back soothingly. "They aren't going to fail. Have some faith in those tricky assholes."

Oikawa let out another puff of air into Iwaizumi's neck. "You're probably right…"

"I'm always right. Now shut the hell up and quit pacing. I had the chef make a fresh batch of milk bread and it's waiting in the dining room for you to shovel into your loud mouth."

Oikawa backed up enough to cup Iwaizumi's slightly pink cheeks. "OH IWA-CHAN! You do care!" Oikawa cooed loudly and happily. He placed a quick peck on Iwaizumi's nose before he was off his lap and bolting towards the door. He glanced back over his shoulder when he got there. "Are you coming?"

Iwaizumi shook his head slightly to clear it. He then glared at Oikawa and sighed. "Yeah I'll be right there…"

Finally after a lazy travel, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were approaching the center of Haikyuu near the ruby city of Nekoma. Both were currently eating on some apples they had found along the way when they just so happened to spot the little troop of travelers they were supposed to apprehend. They glanced at each other sighed. Apples were chucked into a nearby field and they slowly started meandering towards the group of four men and the cat.

Kageyama spotted them first and groaned. Loudly. _(Seriously. More freaking goons. Just great…However…This might actually work…)_

"Yo. How's it going?" The slightly shorter one with a pinkish brown hair and beady eyes greeted with a casual wave.

Kageyama frowned. Hinata got into a fighting stance and let out a little growl. Tsukishima looked bored and Yamaguchi hovered next to his side trying valiantly to glare. Fu-Fu, well, Fu-Fu was busy chasing a butterfly.

"It's fine" Kageyama said with mild irritation. "What do you want?"

"To bring you to our great and mighty Captain of course" The tall male with dark messy brown hair and impressively bushy eyebrows responded in a bored voice.

Kageyama shrugged. "Fine. We were heading that way anyways." Hinata glanced at Kageyama with worried eyes.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other again with raised brows. Hanamaki shrugged.

"Well that was easy…" The talh bushy browed man said. "Follow us then."

The two men in their white and turquoise outfits started walking away and Kageyama followed with broody stomps. Hinata next to him still glancing up into his face nervously before mimicking the fierce scowl. Tsukishima gestured Yamaguchi to go first and Yamaguchi blushed lightly and fell into step behind Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima a step behind. Fu-Fu ears perked up and the butterfly was forgotten as he chased after his peeps.

"I'm Hanamaki and this is Matsukawa by the way" the shorter male with pink-brown hair, now known as Hanamaki, ventured. "Might as well get to know each other as we travel. What are your names?"

Kageyama groaned as Hinata piped up. Of course it would be Hinata. "Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Suckyshima and Fu-Fu" Hinata introduced pointing to everyone in turn.

Tsukishima's eye twitched. "Tsukishima" he responded in an icy little voice.

Matsukawa stared at him silently for a moment. "I think I like Suckyshima better" he deadpanned.

Tsukishima groaned in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose. How he was going to make it through this journey of imbeciles he didn't know. Yamaguchi patted his arm sympathetically and Fu-Fu mewed up at him curiously.

Kageyama decided he was going to ignore all of it. Why these nimrods were still traveling with him was still a mystery. One that he didn't want to think about because then it involved thinking about the three other men with him. Which he didn't want to do. He just wanted to pretend they didn't exist. Something that was hard to do when Hinata was chirping excitedly next to him. ( _Of course he would make friends with the enemy. Why not?_ ) He sighed in defeat and kept his eyes straight ahead.


End file.
